Hero of Oakvale
The Hero of Oakvale is the main protagonist in both Fable and its expansion, Fable: The Lost Chapters. He is the only playable character in both of the said games. His name is never directly mentioned in the games, but he is often referred to as "The Hero," "Farmboy," or simply "Boy." The people of Albion call this Hero by his customizable Hero title (purchased via Title Vendor), which is always "Chicken Chaser" at the beginning of the game. His appearance is also able to be changed, and thus depends on the player's preferences. In the cut-scenes narrated by the Guildmaster, he is depicted as having long dark brown or black hair, and clean-shaven. His outfit changes in almost every one of the cut-scenes. He is the most powerful Hero in Albion, because of his ancient bloodline leading back to the rulers of the Old Kingdom: the Archon. Because of this, he is a master of the three Hero traits: Strength, Skill, and Will. He makes his appearance in DZ2K18 Season 2 as a playable character. DZ2K18 The Hero of Oakvale makes an appearance as a playable character in Season 2. Rival: Huang Zhong ''Prologue: ''Nearly over than 1000 years ago, The Hero of Oakvale defeated the Jack of Blades and saved Albion from his tyranny. From there, he spent the last of his days, retiring in a peaceful and secluded house with a wife on tow. But the peace would come to an end when Natsuko Honda ordered some of her men to target his hometown. He tried his best to defend himself, but the forces were too strong and his wife was taken away. Soon after, The Hero of Oakvale received an unknown message from Yue Ying, informing him about the new threat that is destroying the multiverse. With all of this new information, The Hero of Oakvale must set out on a journey to save his wife and defeat Natsuko in order to restore order to the multiverse. Trivia * There exists, in-game, a book named "The Trials of Aarkan"; the events of said book are markedly similar to the Hero's youth and quest. * In Fable II, there is a book stating that the Hero had children, but when the Guild was destroyed, all records were lost along with it. The Hero of Bowerstone is likely to be a descendant of him, as the three Hero virtues are passed solely by blood, and the characters of both games possess all three virtues, which is a rarity even among Heroes. * In Fable: The Journey, Theresa mentions that she used to hide in the fields with her brother. * Performing enough expressions to Theresa in Fable II will cause her to say "You remind me of someone I once knew long, long ago". * In the book "The Hero of Oakvale" in Fable II, it states that the Hero of Oakvale used the Sword of Aeonsagainst Jack of Blades, creating a paradox because if the Hero of Oakvale used the Sword of Aeons, it means Theresa was sacrificed. Though this may be a historical error on part of in-game archaeologists, as the Sword of Aeons looks almost identical to Avo's Tear. It should also be noted that the paintings in the Chamber of Fate depict the "good" ending where the Hero of Oakvale destroyed the Sword of Aeons. ** It becomes even more likely that it is an in-game historical mistake when taken into consideration the fact that the book mentions the Hero of Oakvale wielding the Sword of Aeons against Jack of Blades' first form. This is impossible as it is Jack himself wielding the Sword during the first battle with him. * One of the loading screens of Fable II says that the Hero is rumoured to have killed the Guildmaster. Whether there is any truth behind this rumour is left unstated, but is likely a joke for comic relief as it states he carved "Your health is low" into the Guildmaster's forehead. * If the Hero retrieves Avo's Tear in Fable:The Lost Chapters, it is implied that he is worthy of being buried at the grave where he found the weapon. * The Hero's hair is very unique in the Fable games, in that it seems to naturally change colour as he ages. When he is a child, his hair is brown. When he's a teenager, it has turned to black. He later has the possibility of it turning blond. * In Fable III, his Hero doll will sometimes make a cameo when changing the ornaments on furniture in houses owned by the player. * The Hero's underwear has a Union Flag design. * The Hero of Oakvale is the only playable character in the main Fable series that can be killed in combat; the Hero of Bowerstone and the Hero of Brightwall can only be "knocked out"; and the Hero of Southcliff is always triumphant during battle cut-scenes. * With the Hero of Oakvale's addition to the roster, he is one of the newcomers in the franchise despite making an appearance in DZ2K15 as a minor NPC. * His stance is the same as Wang Jinrei from Tekken.